


Anyone would be proud to be related to you

by AntoniaHale



Category: The Ascendance Series - Jennifer A. Nielsen
Genre: Ascendance Month 2020, Jaron is pushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntoniaHale/pseuds/AntoniaHale
Summary: My own personal version of Roden revealing that he is Harlowe's son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Anyone would be proud to be related to you

Jaron woke to the sun shining through the curtains warming the room. He realized he had slept sitting up causing his neck to be stiff. Leaning on his chest was a sleeping Imogen. Normally at this time she would have been awake already, but she was still healing from being shot with that arrow and now that the war was over, she could focus solely on getting better.

Just yesterday he and Roden had almost been hung, but in the end he won. After getting back to Dryliad he had taken Imogen to the best fireplace in the castle, the one in his parents’ room, and had curled up beside her talking and playing games all night.

Looking around his parents’ room he remembered that he had learned Roden was his prime regent’s, Rulon Harlowe’s son. He should go find Roden and see how their reunion went.

Gently he slipped out from under Imogen, making sure to leave her in a comfortable position and repositioning the blanket. Also kissing her forehead because *love*

* * *

Jaron was on his way to Roden’s room when he saw Harlowe in a courtyard. Perfect. He approached Harlowe, “hey!” Harlowe said, “Beautiful morning isn’t it?”

“Yes, beautiful indeed. So…” Jaron said.

“So….?” Harlowe said.

“Well, you and Roden?” Jaron asked hesitantly.

Harlowe gave a confused look, “What about Roden and I?”

“He,” Jaron started before closing his eyes in realization.

“He what?” Harlowe asked.

“Oh, nothing. He must have forgotten to tell you.” Jaron said thinking of an excuse, “Since Libeth was destroyed I was thinking of sending him with you to help rebuild. If you’re okay with it that is?”

“Oh! That would be wonderful!” Harlowe said smiling.

“Great, well… I’ve gotta go” Jaron said walking away.

* * *

Jaron yanked the blanket off Roden who woke up with a start, sitting straight up. Roden looked around eyes settling on Jaron.

“UUhhhhh….” Roden groaned, “What do you want?”

“You didn’t tell him.” Jaron said.

“Didn’t tell who what?”

“Harlowe. You didn’t tell him he’s your father!” Jaron said.

That got Roden’s attention, “Did you?” he said.

Jaron sighed, “No I didn’t tell him. I told you I would let you be the one to do that, and I don’t lie nearly as often as people think.”

Roden sighed in relief.

“But, I may have volunteered you to go help rebuild Libeth… with Harlowe. You two can work out when you go.”

“I have to talk to him?” Roden said.

Jaron looked at Roden dumbfounded, “Yes. Why haven’t you told him yet?”

Roden looked down at his hands, “What if he hates me? I’ve done some terrible things Jaron, you know that and he does too. What if he’d rather have no son than to have a son like me?”

Jaron softened. Many times he’d thought similar thoughts about whether his father really wanted him. “Roden,” Jaron started, “Harlowe won’t think that. And don’t forget you made up for any bad things you did. You are the captain of my guard and Harlowe will be proud to call you his son.”

Roden looked at him for a moment, “Your father would be proud of you too.”

* * *

It had been a couple days and despite his talk with Roden, Harlowe still had no idea his son was alive. No problem, he and Imogen he had let Imogen in on the secret) had come up with a plan together. Slowly people began showing up. Tobias and Amarinda came first, hand entwined. Harlowe and Kerwyn came next. Then with 5 seconds left Roden and Fink entered the room. (Mott was still healing and was unable to come)

They all sat at their assigned seats around the round table. On Jarons right sat Imogen, next to her sat Kerwyn, then Harlowe, then Roden, then Tobias, then Amarinda, and finally on Jaron’s left was Fink.

They played uno, except they added a truth or dare element to the game, the winner got to issue a truth or dare to a person of their choosing. The chosen person chose whether it was a truth or a dare.

After the rules were explained Roden paled immediately and stared daggers at Jaron.

Jaron expected it to be easy, it always had been when he was a kid. Unfortunately, he had ordered everyone not to go easy on him and Fink turned out to be very good at the game, or very lucky.

Finally, after 27 games Jaron won. “Roden! Truth or Dare!” Jaron yelled excitedly. Either way Jaron would get what he wanted. If Roden chose truth Jaron would ask him what his most important secret was. If he chose dare Jaron would dare him to reveal his most important secret.

Across the table Roden clenched his fists. “truth.” Roden said eventually.

Jaron smiled, “What is your most important secret?”

Roden took a deep breath. “I… During the war I found out that I’m not an orphan. My father is alive.”

Everyone else looked at Roden, “And who is your father” Jaron said pushing Roden to reveal his secret.

“You only get to ask one question.” Roden said. “I answered, I don’t have to say anything else.”

* * *

After they stopped playing (Jaron didn’t win any more games), Roden came to Jaron. “What was that about!” Roden yelled.

“You should tell him.” Jaron said.

“I’ll tell him when I’m ready.” Roden growled.

Jaron sighed, “Walk with me.” Roden and Jaron walked in silence to the Kings garden. The last time they were both here Roden was working for the pirates attacking Jaron.

“Roden, when I had to go into hiding, my father and brother both knew I was alive. But my mother didn’t. She lived the rest of her life thinking I was dead.” A tear escaped and slid down Jaron’s cheek glinting in the moonlight. “My father was wrong about a lot of things in his life, but not telling my mother I was alive was probably the most wrong thing he did. It wasn’t just him though. I could have told her. My father couldn’t have stopped me from finding a way to tell her, and I could have convinced her to keep my life a secret to protect me. I could have, but I didn’t.”

Jaron looked at Roden, “Don’t make the same mistake I did Roden. If something unexpected happened and Harlowe died, you’d have missed the chance to have a father.”

With that Jaron walked away, leaving Roden alone to think.

* * *

The next day Roden left for Libeth with Harlowe and some other soldiers who volunteered to help rebuild. Roden threw himself into work doing everything he could to avoid his fear of being rejected, but Jaron’s words never left his head.

Roden had just finished helping build a small stone wall when a familiar face popped up. It was Nila, Harlowe’s granddaughter. Nila would be his niece, his brother’s daughter.

“Grampa said you’ve been working hard all day, so I helped make you some lemonade!” Nila said handing Roden a cup of lemonade, some ice cubes clinking together.

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” Roden said taking a sip, “MMmmm yummy!” a smile spread across Nila’s face.

“I know you’ve been eating with the other soldiers, but you should come have dinner with us tonight.” Nila said smiling.

Roden looked down at her suspiciously, “Did Jaron put you up to this?” Nila gave an inoccent confused look. “Nevermind” Roden said. “Of course I’ll come.”

Hiding behind a pile of wooden planks a few yards away Jaron and Imogen exchanged smiles. A few minutes later Nila showed up and put her hands out. Into her hands Jaron sat a handful of candy.

* * *

Roden followed a servant into the dining room of Harlowe’s mostly repaired house. The dinner passed and they talked mostly about the progress of repairs and how nice it was to not be at war.

After the dinner, Roden said he was going to take a walk and somehow managed to invite Harlowe.

The two of them walked for a while in silence until Harlowe said, “You’ve been throwing yourself into work. It’s almost like you’re trying to avoid something.”

Roden looked away at the swamp that seemed to absorb any light that hit it, leaving a dark lightless void in the distance. “It’s… about my father.”

“That’s right. You said you found out he was alive right?” Harlowe asked.

“Yes. I… I want to tell him I’m alive. But I just… I’m scared, I guess. About what he’ll think of me.”

Harlowe looked at Roden and put his hand on his shoulder. “I don’t think you have to worry about that. Anyone would be proud to be related to you.” Harlowe said gently.

Roden looked up into Harlowe’s eyes, “Really?”

“Yes.” Harlowe said, “I could help you if you want, where does your father live?”

“Sir,” Roden said.

“Yes,” Harlowe said.

“You’re my father. I’m your younger son. I didn’t die as an infant that winter.”

Harlowe’s pupils dilated. Before he even knew what he was doing he had pulled Roden into a tight hug, and Roden hugged back.

From the top floor window a couple blocks away Jaron smiled; it felt good for one of his schemes to finally work out without causing trouble.


End file.
